


Love in Bloom

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Double Drabble, Flash Fiction, Multi, Permission to Podfic Granted, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can only look on as Caspian woos someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_angel_isla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dark_angel_isla).



> This story was written in response to the "Roses" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community.

Prince—no, King Caspian was in love with his sister.

There was no sugar-coating it, no mistaking his intentions for anything but what they were. With gifts he wooed her: with clothes, with jewels, with poetry and promises. Each morning he was forced to look on as their romance budded and bloomed just a little bit more. Roses opened for them, birds sang for them, and Narnia waited with bated breath for news of their inevitable engagement. They suited each other perfectly.

And, yet, they were all wrong for each other.

Peter wanted to scream, to shout—to tell everyone it was all a mistake (such a terrible mistake!), but who would listen? Everyone knows the hero of the story always gets the fair maiden in the end. And so, if his smile was a little strained, his eyes a little bright, his words of blessing upon their future together a little curt—well, he was the overprotective big brother: he was supposed to be the stubbornly resistant one, now wasn't he?

No one could ever know that it was not Caspian he resented, but Susan.


End file.
